Romera and Julio Not your average love story
by roseeyes
Summary: Riku has a little problem; besides harboring feelings for Sora, his best friend, he has to put up with Organization 13 members...as his teachers! Can love bloom on the stage of Romeo and Juliet? SoraxRiku,AxelxRiku,AxelxRoxas,RoxasxRiku,DemyxxSora. Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Romera and Julio

The Boy Who Cried Love

"Uwah! *sniffle* Unh…Unhuh…" The boy huddled in the darkness of the damp cave, crying his little heart out. His icy blue eyes were now squeezed shut from the power of his tears; shaggy chin-length platinum hair fell across his face, sticking to his cheeks because of the wet grime that coated them. It wasn't supposed to be this way, they had told him that this island would be better, better than the bad place…they had lied. His tiny heart shuddered against the impending darkness that pressed in from all around him…

"Hey," He froze, slowly raising his head from between his knees. A boy only a bit younger than he was stood at the entrance of the cave, surrounding by the pre-dawn light; the boy wore a plain white t-shirt and green shorts, both colors paler than his tanned skin. He had unruly brown hair and the kindest eyes that he had ever seen. "What are you doing?"

He shrank back into the darkness, away from him and his threatening light. "Go away!" He hissed.

The light child frowned. "What's wrong? Are you new? I've never seen you around here before-"

"I said get the hell out of here!"

The boy gasped "You…you…"

He smirked. "Go on, tell Trisha I cussed, I don't care. She can go to hell, where my real mommy is!"

Suddenly the light child laughed, stepping forward. His eyes widened "No! Don't do that!"

He stopped moving. "Why?"

The boy licked his lips. How could he not know?! But he was a light child, he wouldn't understand. "Be-Because, if you come any closer…you'll be trapped in the dark, too."

The light child continued forward. "You're funny." He smiled "I like you."

"No! Stop it!" But he was already standing over him, still smiling as he held out his hand.

"Hi, my name's Sora. What's your name?"

He stared at the hand for the longest time, worrying if a trap lay hidden in the choice. _Oh well,_ He said to himself, smiling as he took the hand.

"Riku…my name is…Riku."

"Nice to meet you, Riku, we're friends now. Oh, and by the way," Sora's grin widened "if I ever catch you crying like that again, I'll punch your lights out!"

Riku's eyes widened "What?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, Riku and Sora would be doing it like bunnies every day.

Chapter 1

"All right, class. Open your textbooks to page 321."

Riku sighed, staring out of the window as he tried to drown out the droning feminine voice of his teacher. He rested his chin in his hand, his eyes traveling to the building on the other side of the courtyard. Kairi glanced up from her book, giving a small wave from her own window seat in the building. The ugly school uniform looked pretty on her… who in the hell put blue and black together in a uniform, anyway? Especially when the skirts and pants the students had to wear were blue with green plaids…ugh. He glared down at his own uniform. After school, he had a good mind to burn the thing…

"Now kiddies, we get to start on Shakespeare!"

Riku froze at the familiar voice. '_No_…_please no_…' He glanced over to the seat beside him. Sora was staring dumbstruck at the front of the classroom, his mouth open. He groaned and finally forced his eyes to the front.

Axel stood in the place of their middle-aged teacher, looking very smart in the brown suit that he wore. His fiery hair was as wild as ever, although it looked as if he had at least _**tried**_ to lay it flat. The thin spectacles he wore made his emerald eyes sparkle, and the black spade-like markings under the frames stood out all the more because of this fact. He was glancing at the thick literature book in his hand with a smile on his face, just like the one he had worn when he died…

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

The room fell silent. Axel looked up from the text, giving him a meaningful look before smiling. "Me? _I'm_ trying to teach a class. What are _you_ doing, Mr. Riku?"

"Riku." Sora said quietly, glancing at him out of the corner of his eye. It was then that Riku realized that his chair was on the floor and that he was standing in the middle of the isle of desks, and that Sora had a grip on the end of his shirt.

Their eyes met momentarily. Riku sighed, stooping to right his chair. "…I'm sorry. Forgive me." He said, not raising his head before retaking his seat.

"Oh, it's fine. Don't worry about it." Axel waved him off. "Just remember your place next time, got it memorized?" Yep, same old Axel.

A silent rumble went through the class. Harsh whispers filled the room.

"Can you believe him?"

"Yeah! Acting that way to Mr. Steel!"

"But…he looked so cool doing it…!"

"Sure, but that was out of character, even for Riku…"

Riku nestled his head into his arms. Today was going to be a long day…

After what seemed like an eternity, the bell rang. Riku and Sora waited patiently for the class to file out, then they both made a b-line for the teacher's desk. Axel was sitting down, grading the papers from the exercise they had done earlier. Finally, after grading two or three, he looked up and flashed them a grin.

"Riku, I can honestly say yours is the worst of them all. I mean, you even for Shakespeare's name wrong…!"

"Enough with the bullshit!" Riku snarled, slamming his fist on the desk.

He cocked an eyebrow. "You know, that's not a very nice way to talk to your teacher."

Riku closed his eyes, counting to ten in his head. "Then let me put this as…politely as possible. What…in the hell…are you doing here?!"

He sighed "You never change, do you?"

"Axel." Sora spoke up before Riku could open his mouth again. "How can you be here? I saw you die… You died saving me… how is this possible?"

"Oh, is that all?" Axel gave his Cheshire cat grin. " I forgot that you two wouldn't know about that…"

Riku frowned "About what?"

"See…how's the best way to explain this?" Axel scratched the back oh his neck, staring up at them. "When nobodies die, we don't technically die." Riku cocked an eyebrow. Axel shrugged "You can't die if you don't have a heart, so when our bodies are destroyed, we get sent to new bodies, new roles, new scenarios, over and over again. So, all the nobodies you killed in The World That Never Was…"

Sora's face blanched "They're…still out there."

"Yep. Got it memorized?" He sighed when they didn't laugh, taking his glasses off. "Look, we don't want to rule the world, okay? Last time… we just played the roles we were given – it seems that this time we're supposed to be in this school district."

"Then what happened to the teacher you replaced?" Sora demanded. For the life of him, he couldn't remember her name…

Axel shrugged. "She never existed, at least, not now, anyway. We take the identities of the people we replace. It's just the way things are."

"Wait." Riku's brain slowly took all of it in. "If you're here, then… that means…"

"That other members of Organization XIII are here too, right." Axel nodded.

Sora licked his lips "How many are here?"

He shrugged. "Hard to say. We Nobodies tend to keep to ourselves. Two or three, I would imagine, maybe more."

Riku's eyes hardened. "Give us names."

Axel gave a sly smile. "Why Riku, you look as if you could just _kill_ someone!" The boy set his jaw, glowering at him. "Now boys, do you need a note for your next class, or are we done here?"

"Come on, Riku." Sora gripped his satchel, catching Riku's arm with his free hand. "Let's go, Spanish is next."

As he turned to go, Riku pondered – was it just him, or did Axel's smile widen at the mention of the word 'Spanish'?

A/N: Sorry for all the dialogue. There's going to be a lot of this for the first few chapters, but it gets to where there's not so much of it later on. Happy reading!


End file.
